1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to taper lock boat seats and more specifically it relates to a boat seat release system for assisting in the efficient and safe removal of a boat seat from a taper lock base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taper lock boat seats have been in use for years. Taper lock boat seats are typically comprised of a taper lock base (12) having a taper lock lever (18) and a taper lock pedestal (14) that is catchably inserted into an opening within the taper lock base (12) as shown in FIGS. 1, 6, 7, 8 and 9 of the drawings. The taper lock base is mounted to a structure within the boat as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. The taper lock pedestal is frictionally retained within the taper lock base and locked in by the taper lock lever engaging an annular groove within a lower end of the taper lock pedestal as illustrated in FIG. 6 of the drawings.
Conventional taper lock boat seats are difficult and dangerous to release. The user has to simultaneously release the taper lock lever while lifting to break the seal of the taper lock pedestal within the taper lock base. When user's attempt to unlock and release a taper lock boat seat, they are susceptible to falling out of the boat or injury. Another problem with conventional taper lock boat seats is that they require significant amounts of physical exertion to remove the pedestal from the base. Another problem with conventional taper lock boat seats is that the pedestal may be difficult to remove from the base without the usage additional tools.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting in the efficient and safe removal of a boat seat from a taper lock base. Conventional taper lock boat seats are difficult and unsafe to utilize when attempting to remove the pedestal from the base.
In these respects, the boat seat release system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the efficient and safe removal of a boat seat from a taper lock base.